My blue rose
by Princess Kedeta
Summary: Prince Vegeta is sent to Earth to search for a batch of humans who are able to go to planet Vegeta. Bulma gets into a freak accident that makes her one of the candidates.
1. I want to be a fighter not just an inven

Space pods came flying from the skies likes asteroids. No one seem surprise at all. Space pods are seen coming down to Earth at the mid August. They were landing at Capsule Corporation. The Largest and most well known science company is located. Capsule Corporation is known for their advance technology. No, company on planet Earth could compare. Which was why King Vegeta signed a treaty with Earth. He wanted to have the technology to better the elite and first class warriors so they could be prepared for Frieza attack. However , no matter how strong the saiyans were Dr. Brief wouldn't give up his technology so easily. No, he had made the King promise if Frieza were to come to invade Earth the saiyans would protect them from the onslaught. The King vowed with his life that he would protect the Earth. So, in order for the saiyans not to be taken by surprise if Frieza would ever decide to attack Earth King Vegeta made it a law that Every third and second class saiyans under the age of eighteen would have to attend High school on planet Earth. Not only will the saiyans be ready to protect Earth, but King Vegeta hoped they will gain the knowledge to make their own technology as well.

Bulma woke up to the rumbling sound of the space pods landing on the space pads. A large cushion that could absorb the impact of the space pods. It was Bulma first invention she was very proud of. She had created it when She was only five years only. It was one of the items the saiyans had first requested. They keep the pods from creating craters on the planet surface. Bulma showered and dressed in her high school uniform. She braided her long lavender tresses before exiting her bedroom to join her father at the docking bay. Bulma was in charge of taking the saiyans to their assign rooms on their compound. Her father had paid architecture to build a dormitory for the saiyans. They use the gravity room Bulma invented to train in during their free time. The second, third, and fourth year saiyans knew their way to their rooms. It was the first years that Bulma had to be in charge of.

When Bulma arrived to the docking bay the first year saiyans were already waiting for her. Bulma pulled out a two papers from her leather book bag that had a list of the saiyans that were suppose to be attending. She called out names to see who was here and who wasn't. When she had finished Bulma led the first year to the dormitory where they would have to share with the second year .

" This is where you will stay for the year. During school vacations you will be allowed to returned to your home planet to visit family members."

Bulma led them inside where a woman in her mid thirties sat behind a wall.

" Mrs. Liang will give you your room key and your lunch card. That card will allow you to purchase food at the high school. Inside your room will be your school uniform, all the school supplies needed, a leather school bag to carry your supplies, and you will have your own personal computer to be use for your own personal use. Any questions?"

One hand rose. Bulma pointed to the young female saiyans that almost made her feel hedious. Like all saiyans she had black hair and black eyes, but unlike the other saiyans her hair fell down her back smoothly and almost silk like.

" Yes?" Bulma looked at the number on the female sayian breast plate and search for the name on her list. "Laiylan?"

Bulma began to envy the female sayain even more. Not only was she beautiful, but she also had an exotic name while her name mean under wear. Bulma blushed in embarrassment.

" I would like to know if there will be any humans available to go to our home planet for school?"

Bulma looked down at her feet. They haven't found any humans yet who can live through the gravitational force on planet Vegeta, but in a month there will be elite warriors coming to their planet to search in every high school for anyone who has a ki level over one hundred. Bulma dream of going to planet Vegeta just see what it like to on another planet, but her power level is only a measly five. Bulma planned on using the entire month researching and training.

" Hopefully next month their will be a batch of humans able to go to planet vegeta." Bulma chimmed

Bulma left the first years saiyans to their dorm room. They don't have to start school until tomorrow. Today was spent for them to settle in and exploring the compound which took up almost half of West city.

Chi -chi and Goku waited in the living room for Bulma. When Bulma had walked in she saw them having a conversation with her ditzy mother who very charismatic. Her mother was offering them tea and sweats but Chi-chi had decline for the both of them when she saw Bulma enter the room.

Bulma envy chi-chi. She would one of the lucky humans who be going to planet Vegeta. Chi-chi power level is 250. That's highest power level she seen so far a human is able to achieve making Chi-chi the strongest female human on Earth. Goku had to go to planet Vegeta to learn about his saiyans heritage. She wish she could join them. Bulma was determine to find a way she could.

Prince Vegeta approached his father in the the throne room. His mother was pulling at his arm trying pull him away from the throne room, but Vegeta was determine to see his father.

" Old man, Nappa told me you want to find a mate within the year! I do not care to have a mate!" Vegeta barked

The King stood from his throne chair and glowered down at his son.

" Address me as King Vegeta!" The king voice echoed against the throne room walls.

" I will address you as I see fit old man." Seethed Vegeta

King Vegeta ignored it son. If continuo on this pointless verbal battle he would end up getting a migraine at the end of the day, but he will punish him if you could not do it physically he would find something that his son would loath.

" Vegeta you are 32 already. You are already 15 years over the mating age. You must find a mate who will also be our queen."

"I don't want a mate! I don't need some pathetic female trying to holding back!"

" You will find a mate if you want to become King!"

" I will be king even if it mean killing you."

With that Vegeta exist the throne room seething with hatred for his father.

Vegeta went straight to the training room. He had already injured to many unlucky men were in there training already. Vegeta just couldn't see why he had to have a mate. He just could see any point in it. All he thought having a mate was good for was to make an offspring. He had no interest in having an offspring. If he were to need an heir he would just find the technology in creating one instead of going through the trouble of having one.

The door to the training room slid open snapping Vegeta out of his thoughts. Nappa, his body guard since he was an infant came in to bring him new from the king.

" What do you want Nappa?"

" The king has order for you to go to Earth in a month time to select a group a humans to attend the school academies train with first class fighters."

"What? I will do no such thing! I am a prince not a pathetic recruiter" Vegeta shouted in outrage.

"Kings orders." Was all Nappa said before leaving the training room.

Vegeta was furious. He began to attack the battered men until they were no longer capable to move. Vegeta began dreading the passing days. All he wanted to do is train to get stronger so he could defeat frieza.


	2. The beginning

** Chapter two**

** I want to become a fighter not just an inventor**

Bulma had ask Goku train her after school. She said she wanted him to give her private lessons, but she didn't want Chi-chi to know. She knew she would begin protesting and give her reasons why she shouldn't be doing this and that was something Bulma really didn't want to deal with, so she made Goku promise to keep it a secret.

They met up at Bulma compound. Bulma told Goku she would meet him in training room six. Bulma went inside her house and told her mother that Goku was here so she would have to prepare a meal that was enough to feed seven people. She went upstairs to her room to change into a gray tank top and black spandex shorts. Bulma ran downstairs with excitement. She felt like she could almost fly.

' Hopefully by the end of the month I could fly!' Bulma thought with a large grin on her face.

When Bulma went inside the training room she saw Goku examining the large empty room. He had been staring at the large machine Bulma had barely installed yesterday. It was the gravity enhancer. Making this the gravity room. She invented it to help her train to become stronger and hopefully make the gravity on planet Vegeta seem like nothing.

" Hey Bulma what is this machine for?" He asked

Bulma walked to the machine with a smirk on her face that would remind the saiyans of their prince.

" It's a gravity enhancer. We are going to use it while you train me. Its suppose to help me get stronger a little faster." Bulma explained

She pushed a large red button and the machine began to hum to life.

_Good afternoon miss Brief!_

_What is the desire gravity you would like to train in?_

" Set it at five please."

Immediately Bulma felt the pressure of the gravity set in almost trying to push her down to the ground. Goku felt the pressure for only five minutes before he no longer felt it anymore.

_Well you be want to use the training droids miss brief?_

"No thank you."

Bulma turned to Goku and asked, " So where do start? Are you going to show me how to use ki? How to punch? How to fight?"

" Well, that's probably not going to be for a while. First you need to train your body so it can handle a fight. We are just going to be doing basic exercises for today Bulma." Explained Goku

"What!" Bulma shouted

Bulma glared daggers at Goku and he was prepared for her off set temper. He knew she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. She never did.

" Today we are go to stretch your muscles and do a bet of jogging for at least two hours and then your are going to do 100 set ups and when your done doing the you can start doing 100 push ups."

"Fine!"

Goku had been punching and kicking at nothing while Bulma struggle to do her push ups. Goku wouldn't her go off too bed until she finished them. Her clothes were already drench in sweat and she was already exhausted. By the time she was ready for bed she probably wouldn't be able to go up the stairs.

' I just have to suck it up and take it like a woman. If I want to become stronger I need to deal with this kind of training. '

The next morning when Chi-chi and Goku waited for Bulma in the living room the saw Bulma groaning as she enter the room.

" Bulma what happen to you? You look awful!"said chi-chi as she rushed to her best friend side.

Bulma muscles ache, but Goku had warned Bulma the day day before that she might feel this way for at least two weeks because her muscles wasn't use to enduring so much training. Bulma took a deep breath and told herself she just had to suck it up.

" Oh, don't worry about me. I just started doing a little jogging yesterday. I'm trying to get in shape."

" Will don't push yourself too hard Bulma."

" I won't chi so do't worry about me ok."

They walked out the door and exit the compound. When they exist the compound that's when Chi-chi had remember something she had wanted to tell Bulma.

" Oh, Bulma! I almost forgotten to tell you that I gotten a letter in the mail to day saying that I will already be one of the humans to go to planet Vegeta and I was wondering if me and Goku could barrow one of the training rooms after school so we could train in."

" You already got a letter?"

" Yeah, since I'm considered Earth strongest woman I'm automatically one of the humans who could go. The King sent me a letter. Do you want to see?"

Chichi opened her school bag without waiting for Bulma reply. She pulled out a delicate piece of paper that had a hand written request on it.

_**To: Princess chi-chi**_

_**I am glad to inform you as earth strongest female and for surpassing the power level needed to come to stay with us on planet Vegeta you are accepted to attend the elite and first class academy of the royal kingdom. **_

_**The academy is located with the palace walls. You will be given a set of armor and body suit you will be wearing everyday of the week. You will also be given casual armor to wear. Your are allowed to bring your own clothes to wear during the weekends. You will not be allowed to bring any other belongings than that. If we see that you do it will be confiscated and will not be returned until your departure back to Earth. In two weeks Earth time you will be given a schedule of the classes you'll be taking. On your first day you'll also be given the chance to train with a specialized combat fighter depending on your power level.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**King Vegeta**_

" I need to train so I won't be out of shape when me and Goku go to planet Vegeta. So is it okay?"

Bulma was staring outside the window and away from Chi-chi and Goku. She didn't want them to see her. She was trying to hold the tears back. Chi-chi didn't even have to be evaluated by a recruiter. Because she known as her strongest female fighter they automatically let her attend their academy. She wish could be automatically accepted for being a genius, but being a genius won't help her survive planet Vegeta gravity.

'That's it!'

Bulma had a look that scared Chi-chi and Goku, but it was the look that meant she had made a break through to a problem she had been trying to solve.

"Sure, but if you want to use it Goku has to give me a blood sample."

Goku looked at Bulma as if she suddenly grown an extra head.

" What? Bulma you know how I feel about needles!"

Bulma stood up with her arms crossed and looked away from Goku and chi-chi.

" Fine, Chi-chi can't use my training rooms then."

Goku looked at chi-chi and she was glaring daggers at him. He didn't want to do it but if it meant making chi-chi happy then he would do it.

" Fine you win."

"Good, I have a blood kit with me." Bulma said with a bit of excitement.

Goku began to panic. When He saw Bulma pull out her capsule kit he wanted to run away immediately, but chi-chi held him down with all of her strength.

" Can I back out?" Goku asked while trying to look for an escape way out of the train.

" No." The two girls said in unsion.

The capsule Bulma had push turn into a medical bag. Bulma opened up the bag and pulled out a needle with three blood tubes. When Goku had gotten first sight of the needle his face was drained of all color and he fainted. Bulma took this opportunity to draw the blood out.

Bulma had spent her time at school writing formulas and figuring out how her idea would work instead of paying any attention in class. Her teachers didn't mind. She was already the top of her class and even if she didn't pay attention she could still solve the problem without any hesitation. Bulma had the tubes in her hands when she took off running to the train station she hadn't bother to wait for Goku or Chi-chi, but on her wait out Bulma bumped into a second class saiyan. She fell down on her bottom hard, but the three test tubes filled with Goku's blood were held in a tight grip.

"Ow, I'm sorry."

" Why don't you watch where your going human?" sneered the male saiyan.

Bulma was taken back by the sudden harshness in the saiyans voice. She stood up until she almost at eye level with the male saiyan. She didn't let the difference in power or height intimidate her.

" Instead of standing in the middle of the hall like a moron maybe you won't get bump into!"

Bulma posture and the fire shining through her blue orbs reminded the saiyan of their prince. A grin played on his lips. Lightly he tap Bulma, but it was enough to push her hard to the ground.

" You shouldn't open your mouth unless you can back up your words human."

Bulma began to grow furious. She balled up her fist until her knuckles were white. She stood up quickly and unexpectantly punch the saiyan across the face. Bulma realized what she done, but it was far too late to take her actions back.

" You stupid bitch!"

The male saiyan grabbed Bulma arm tightly making his grip harder and harder until it snapped. Bulma screamed out in pain. The test tubes fill out of her hand and rolled away. The male saiyan grabbed Bulma by the neck and threw her at the wall. Bulma hit wall hard. Her back snapped and her limbs fill lifeless on the ground. The test tube broke under weight. The glass cut her making her bleed even more.

Before Bulma black out she heard chichi scream in sheer horror.

' I did this had to happen now. I wanted to go to planet Vegeta.' Bulma thought sadly before rendering to the dark depths of her mind.


	3. unexpected changes

**Auther note: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter three**

** Unexpected phenomenon**

Vegeta was inside his space pod with Nappa and Raditz trailing behind him. His father sent him to Earth to settle the matters with a second class saiyan that decided on his own that he could attack a human female and it wasn't just any human female. It was Dr. Brief daughter. Dr. Brief was the reason why they signed a contract to protect Earth from Frieza if the time came because of the advanced technology he creates. Vegeta could careless about the human female that was nearly killed by the second class. Vegeta thought that if anyone that was nearly killed by a second and third class didn't deserve to live. It was his father who cared. Dr. Brief had threaten the king if no one didn't come to settle the matters with the second class he would forfeit the contract.

'Pathetic humans.'

They would reach Earth in one week time.

_Bulma was standing between two different worlds divided by a white light. She didn't remember when she woke up to this strange place, but strangely they both felt at home to her. Bulma was sitting on a rock surrounded by water. One half was crystal blue and the other half a bright indigo. Strangely the two didn't mix. They stayed divided. A white fish swam in the crystal blue water and a black fish swam in the indigo. _

' _Play music for us young one.' Said the black fish_

_Bulma knew she should be wierded out right now by a talking fish, but it almost felt like it was normal. Bulma picked up the violin that was lieing on her lap and began to play. _

' _Care too sing as well young one.' Said the white fish_

_Bulma nodded. From a far she saw a man with flame like hair. She could not see his features, but she saw him slowly approaching. _

_She played with her eyes closed and let the words come to her._

" _I waited for you in the darkness,_

_Watching as you struggle,_

_It was you that I have miss,_

_Tell me why?_

_Why have you forsaken me,_

_Into the dark depths of my mind,_

_Why have you forsaken me,_

_To this world of crime,_

_I've been waiting for you for centuries,_

_I've searching for only you,_

_It is not a mystery,_

_That I love only you,_

_Tell me why?_

_Why have you forsaken me,_

_Into the dark depths of my mind,_

_Why have you forsaken me, _

_To this world of crime…."_

Bulma woke up from a dream to a shocking pain coursing through her body. She screamed out in agony as the source of the pain was coming from her spinal cord. It was like electricity shocking her over and over again. Her father and two other doctors came running into the room Bulma was in to see what has caused Bulma to experience such pain.

" Her heart rate Is skyrocketing!" the doctor shouted.

Bulma could feel the hot blood coursing through her viens. It was has if it were trying to boil her from the inside out. The doctors saw Bulma's eyes shot open and then they saw something they thought they would ever witness throughout their medical career. Bulma eyes went wide open and they saw her eyes went from a grayish blue to a beautiful cerulean blue. Her eyes looked as if they reflected the Earths oceans. Her lavender locks began to turn to an aqua blue from the roots to the tips of her hair. Bulma canine teeth began to grow sharper and a cm longer. Bulma skin changed from pale white to a light ivory tone. Her bones began to heal themselves and her wounds closed into a faint scar. Bulma slender figure began to take a muscle tone. That's when the shocks grew more and more painful.

" My back!" Bulma shouted through her grind teeth.

The doctors flipped her over and at the base of her lower spine was a very large bump. Dr. Brief looked on with horror. It looked as if Bulma had a snake in her back.

" Give me a scalp." Shout the second doctor.

" Whats happening to my daughter!" Mrs. Brief screamed.

" Someone get her out of here." Shouted the first doctor.

Dr. Brief grabbed his wife and closed the door behind him.

" They are going to try and help Bulma as best they can." Dr. Brief explained.

However Dr. Brief had other thoughts in mind. He had a contract he wanted to forfeit with a certain prince. After that he wanted the saiyan who had done this to his daughter dead and the rest off this planet.

While Dr. Brief was consoling his wife the Doctors that her in the room with Bulma use the scalp to slit open the skin and get whatever that was inside Bulma out. However Bulma skin did not open. The doctor push harder and harder with scalp, but the small knife broke under the force of Bulma rock hard skin.

" Thats impossible!"

Instead under the movement of the scalp the thing inside Bulma began slither causing Bulma to scream out in pain. It pulled and pulled until finally the skin of Bulma back ripped apart and the dark cerulean blue tail was free to move around.

" Her back…." The first doctor pushed Bulma down on her stomach and grabbed the two fold of skin.

" It's a tail." Said the second doctor as he tried to take hold of it, but in doing so cause the tail to whip back in defence causing the doctor to hit the floor and render to an unconscious state.

The tail wrapped itself protecting around Bulma waist.

Vegeta woke up from the strange dream he had. He couldn't remember much, but he did remember the song very well.

' One hour before hitting Earth atmosphere prince Vegeta.' Informed the space pod.

An hour until he gets to Earth and deal with the nonsense and return to home before he could continuo training.

When the space pods hit the atmosphere fire began to consume them. The space pods shield were put up to protect it from any damage that could be cause from the planet atmosphere. Vegeta turned on the monitor screen to see that they were flying towards Capsule Corp. He was surpise at how large it was. It was almost as large as the royal palace. The large dome he assumed was the main building and the many buildingings surrounding the dome he assumed were the second and third classes residents.

The space pods approached a large white platform. The plat form took the impact like it was a large cushion. The pods opened up to revail the awaiting saiyans lined up to greet prince Vegeta and his two body guards. At the end Vegeta saw Dr. Brief, a blond woman whom he assumed was Dr. Brief wife, and a beautiful young blue hair girl whom he assumed was Dr. Brief daughter.

' wait a minute!'

Dr. Brief had only one daughter and he had been informed that she was incapable to move.

" What is the meaning of this!"

Bulma was glaring at Vegeta and giving her parents the cold shoulder. She was forced to come to the docking bay to the greet the prince of the saiyan race. He and his body gaurds traveled to their galaxy because of her and the situation that had been caused by her becoming harm.

" Explain to me why that female human is standing there and not lying on the bed like we were told?"


	4. What is she?

** Chapter four**

**What is she?**

" What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta shouted through clench teeth.

Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief flinched from the sheer volume of Vegeta voice. It was like hearing thunder clashing in the gray clouds. Bulma however, was unaffected. She remained where she stood calm as ever. Her bandage arms were crossed over her chest and she had a deep scowl on her beautiful face. If Raditz and Nappa guess they would think she resembled their prince in more way than one. Vegeta was topping towards them his hands clenching and unclenching trying to control himself from blasting the family away from the dimension on the living. Vegeta grabbed Dr. Brief from the collar of his shirt and pull him up to meet him at eye level. Dr. Brief almost pissed his pants in fear.

" I am force to leave my home planet by my father because you threaten to take away the technology you have promised us and breaking the contract. You claimed that a second class saiyan beat your daughter to paraliyzation. If I remember correctly you only have one daughter. If I'm also not mistaken this blonde ditz here has to be your mate. Then that makes the child over there your daughter and she doesn't look paralyze to me!"

Dr. Brief had been dropped on the ground with a hard thud as a loud slapping sound was echoing through the docking bay. Each saiyan that was there to greet Vegeta including the the two body gaurds, Raditz and Nappa looked shocked and the color from their faces was drain. Bulma had slapped Vegeta right across the face and she looked angry. Dr. Brief had scurry behind his daughter with his wife holding onto him her dear life. They had all heard the last time a woman slapped Vegeta she did not live to tell the tale. Vegeta did not make a move to raise a hand on Bulma. He was dumb founded and awe struck by her new found beauty. If anyone was aware of what Vegeta was thinking as he gaze upon Bulma they would say he was smitten by her. Bulma ocean blue eyes grew to a dark blue as they burn with her anger.

"I am not a child! I'm sixteen! I'm almost a woman you creep!"

Nappa and Raditz were ready to punish Bulma for touching their prince, but Vegeta rose a hand to stop them. " Stop."

A young beauty she was to his eyes. He couldn't stop admiring her. Bulma looked ready to start fighting with Vegeta even if she had no experience in combat. Vegeta just stood there. When she saw he wasn't going to do anything she took her leave. Bulma snorted " Whatever, I don't have time for this. I have better things to do with my time."

Bulma left the smitten Prince to check on the results of her blood test, but before she went to the lab she headed towards her bathroom to get ready for school.

_Flash Back_

_Bulma had gone through some sort of change that made the doctors and her father shocked and curious. When Bulma had a woke they were already gone to Dr. Brief lab below the compound with the two doctors that has come to assist him with Bulma and her injuries that she had suffer from. When Bulma stir from her deep unconscious state she couldn't feel any pain from the injuries she sustained, but she could feel the change in her body. She wiggled her toes happy to know that she could still feel and move her limbs. She had remember the saiyan breaking her back when he threw her against the wall. _

_Bulma saw that she was in her bedroom instead of in a hospital room. She saw that her father try to bring the nessacary equipment he needed to keep her home under his care instead of in the hospital under the care of strangers. She saw the heart monitor and the I.V. on her right side and on her left was her weeping mother._

" _Oh! Bulma! My poor baby your awake!" Mrs. Brief cried._

_She was clutching onto Bulma bruised hand in a tight grip._

' _Is that suppose to hurt?' Bulma remembered the saiyan breaking her arm._

_Mrs. Brief felt Bulma wriggle her fingers under the bandages that were firmly wrapped around her arm._

" _Oh I'm sorry dear. I'm just so happy to see your okay."_

_ let go of her daughter hand. Bulma sat up. She felt light headed. Bulma knew it was probably due to the fact that she hasn't eaten anything. _

" _Where dad?" asked Bulma_

" _Oh at the moment your father have a conversation with the saiyan king. Afterwards your father going to return to his lab to see the results your blood test. The two doctors and your father want to know why you have gone through some sort of metamorphosis. Its not very normal dear."_

" _Metamorphasis?"_

" _Holy Shit?" Bulma screaming voice could be heard through out the compound. Bulma was in shock. _

_Her once shoulder length lavender locks was now long aqua tress that reached to the bottom of her back. Her skin was now a soft snowy white that made the ocean blue irises stand out. Bulma gently touch her face surpised at the feel of her skin._

' _My skin it so soft?'_

_Bulma slipped off her hospital gown forgetting her mother was there in the room with her. _

" _My body?_

_Bulma body looked amazing. Her body was no longer just slender but she was also well tone. This was the kind of body every women on the planet would do anything to have. Bulma turned around to get a side glance of herself when her mother snapped her out of the train thought._

" _Oh my! Bulma you back!" Her mother shrieked in horror._

_Bulma saw the long pink gash going down her back. Bulma would have shock to see such a wound if it wasn't for the dark blue appendage swaying gently behind her._

" _What the hell is that?"_

_Bulma grabbed the appendage and try to pull it off herself, but the the appendage fur bristle in the shocking pain that felt like electric bolts up her spin. Her head pounded as if she were having ten migraines at once._

' _This thing attached to me.' Bulma thought sadly._

" _Hohohohoho, I forgotten to mention that. While your father and the doctors her attending to you; you grew a tail. It ripped out of your back and left that nasty scar." Mrs. Brief pouted._

" _I grew a tail? How?"_

" _We don't know dear. That's why your father drew blood from you. He wanted to find out as well. I must say you look a lot like those handsome saiyans." Mrs. Brief giggled_

_( Mrs. Brief only paid attention to the men only.)_

_Bulma growled, " I'm nothing like those pathetic monkeys!"_

_Mrs. Brief gasped at Bulma sudden display of hostility._

" _Bulma why would you say such a thing!"_

" _Get out! I don't need to explain myself to you." Bulma screamed. Hatred for the saiyans felt almost unbearable. Bulma punch the mirror and it shatter into tiny pieces. Mrs. Brief became so frightened by her daughter sudden out burst she ran out of the room crying silently. _

_Bulma knew she should have felt guilty for making her mom cry, but she didn't. No, instead Bulma felt confident, dangerous, and somewhat animalistic. She sort of liked it._

_End of flash back_

Bulma was taking a hot shower. Steam was building up in the large bathroom. She shampooed and condition her long aqua tresses. Bulma felt like she had been defiled by the saiyan prince eyes. She remember the endless depths she saw in those onyx eyes. Bulma grabbed the sponge and pour a large amount of body soup. She scrub and scrub her body until her skin was almost red. Once Bulma felt the invisible dirt was gone she turned off the shower. And dried herself quickly with a large towel. The excitement of seeing her blood results was to empowering. Bulma had to see it before she left to school. She ran to her closet and slipped on black lace under garments and then she grabbed her school uniform and a white vest to slip over it. Her uniform was a sailor suit with a small navy blue skirt. To Bulma distaste whenever she lifted her tail her panties reveal themselves. Bulma knew only one person who could deal with this problem. She her helping the other female saiyans that cared if someone saw their undergarments. That would mean she had to think of a very good apology for her mother. Bulma hasn't spoken to her mother since last week. Sighing in defeat she set out to search for her mother. The blood result will just have to wait for another day.

Vegeta hadn't heard a word Dr. Brief said as they gave him a tour of the compound. His mind was set on the daughter of Dr. Brief. When they first made contact with the Earthlings his father messenger had sent him a file on the Brief family. It was his duty as a prince to learn this sort of information and about the mud ball planet he was now on. His father had lectured him on how important it was to know why they made a contract with such a weak but intelligent race. On the file of each member of the family they had a photo to match their description. Dr. Brief was exactly as his photo and description describe him. Lavender hair, grayish blue eyes, mustache, wears glasses and a lab coat all the time. He has a genius IQ, always carries a black cat around with him, a smoker, and he was 48 years old. Yes, Dr. Brief matched his description perfectly. Dr. Brief mate, Mrs. Brief, also matched her description accurately. She was a woman with blond afro hair, bright blue eyes, a slender body, she 32 years old. She had an IQ of a rock. It was their off spring that did not with the her description. Her photo didn't even look like her.

" Mom!"

' Ah, speak of the devil.'

Bulma skin crawl when she felt the piercing stare of the saiyan prince. She tried her best to ignore them and pretend they weren't there.

'If I known they were stil showing them around the compound I would have just waited and go to school late.'

Vegeta notice Bulma nose wrinkled in disgust. As if there was a foul stench in the air. He smell nothing wrong. He hadn't a clue what she could smelling.

Raditz nudged Nappa from behind Vegeta.

" If I get the chance I would screw that girl for hours." Snickered Raditz

" Not if I get to her first." Challenge Nappa.

" If I were the two of you I suggest you keep your desires to yourself." Advised Vegeta.

" Why? We're whispering low enough. The Earthlings can't hear a word we're saying." Chuckle Raditz. He knuged Nappa in response and the two chuckled at one another as if they were exchanging stories in a drunken state at a bar.

Bulma had finished apologizing to her mother and before the two women left to fix Bulma little delima she turned to the three saiyans and flick them her middle finger.

" Fuck you!" She whispered low enough to make it deaf among her parents ears but load enough for the saiyans to hear.

Vegeta interest began to grow. He watch Bulma follow her mother out of the green house and towards their housing complex.

" I thought humans can't hear well." Said Nappa a bet dumnfounded.

" You thought wrong." Vegeta chuckles.


	5. managing life

**Author note: Sorry I haven't update soon. I had some serious writer block, so I started writing out my second idea ' Blue moon' until I broke out of my writer block and I did! Yay! Also I'm sorry if its kinda short or fast, but I promise the next chapter is going to be much longer :D Please do not be afraid to send me your opinion when you review.**

**Chapter 5  
**

Bulma awoke with her alarm clock blaring in her right ear. Her hand came slamming down on the poor device shattering it into tiny pieces. It was unrepairable. Bulma sighed in frustration getting out of bed to take a nice fresh shower. While Bulma was in the shower getting cleaned up. An android came into her room to make her bed and dispose of the now shattered alarm clock. It reached into her closet with extending arms to grab the high school uniform Mrs. Brief had gotten to replace the uniforms Bulma once own. Because of Bulma tail dilemma the small skirts she wore before were unacceptable. So Mrs. Brief and Bulma went out to the saiyans storage and picked out a few extra uniforms. Long green skirts and a long sleeve sailor shirts. At first Bulma seemed histant at first about wearing the same uniforms the female saiyans wore at her school, but after a few modeling in front of her mom and full length mirror Bulma decided to keep the uniforms. Bulma came walking about of the bathroom steam surrounding her. She hid her nudeness with a soft red towel. The beautiful dark hair android greeted her with a wide smile.

" Good morning miss Brief."

" Hello Jun, how are you this morning? Need any repairs?" She asked with mild interest.

Bulma dropped her towel exposing herself to the android. She put on her bra and stopped before putting on her underwear.

" Dammit, I forgot about my tail." Bulma began cursing under her breath.

" Miss brief, there is a new set of panties in your draw. I took the responsibility of sewing a hole for your tail to easily slide through."

" Really? Thank you Junn!"

Bulma pulled the draw open and pulled out a pair of panties with the a teddy bear on the front.

" This look cute!" Bulma slipped them on her tail easily sliding through the hole.

" Miss Brief?" the android mumbled out.

Bulma was putting on her skirt when she finally gave the android her attention.

" What is it Junn?"

" You asked me if I was broken or needed repairs."

" Yeah I did." Bulma answered after she slipped on her shirt.

" I was wondering if you can give me and upgrade and change my appearance to something like this." Junn dugged through her apron pockets and pulled out a picture of a model with blonde hair and icey blue eyes. She was smirking in the photograph sporting fashionable lingerie.

" Uh, sure, but your going to look a bit younger than this woman in the photograph. Remember I created you age along with me so you could always be able to assist me without a problem and time won't rust your parts. Is that fine with you?" Bulma said putting the photograph into her leather book bag.

" Yes that would be excellent miss Brief." The android said with athusiasm.

" Great, I'll work on the blue prints of your new body at school and tonight we'll get started in my private lab. How does that sound?"

" Great! That sounds Great!" The android said with excitement.

" Good, I'll see you after school. Bye" Bulma waved to the android and closed her bedroom door behind her allowing the android to continue to clean her bedroom. Bulma took a mental note of changing the android perky personality. Before, when she had first created the android Bulma wanted the android to be similar to her mother so it could feel like her mother was always around her, but that was ten years ago. Now she was sick of the perkyness. Having one person with her mothers personality was enough. Bulma decided to give the android and new personality. Something to match the android soon to be new face and body.

" Will look who decided to get off her lazy ass and join us this morning."

Bulma was snapped out of her thoughts by Vegeta sitting at the table with a breakfast buffet sitting in front of him. He was wearing the male school uniform. For a man at the age of thirty two he sure looked way to good for his age.

' Mental not to self. Saiyans age slower than humans so maybe they might live longer than humans as well.'

Bulma sat down beside Vegeta. Mrs. Brief placed an empty plate in front of Bulma.

" Aren't you a little too old to be wearing a high school uniform. _Mr._ Vegeta." Bulma made sure to put a lot of emphasize on Mr. A vein was popping out from Vegeta temple. Smirking at her success in pissing Vegeta off Bulma began to happily fill her plate.

" For your information. On my planet I'm 32 years old, but on your planet I am consider to be 18 in human years and your suppose to be a genius." said Vegeta. He made sure Bulma clearly heard the last part.

" Oh, I forgot to mention yesterday that Vegeta will be joining you in school. Your father made sure the two of you have the same set schedule so you could guide him and show him around." Bunny chimmed.

She place a cool glass of orange juice beside the now filled plate of breakfast food.

" What?" Bulma shouted in anger.

The compound began to shake and rummble in response to the sudden jump of Bulma ki. Her ki was responding to the raw emotions to was expressing.

" Why do I have to escort this jackass around? Can't you get one of the saiyans to do it! There are plenty of them that's been going to school for four years mom!"

" Ho,ho,ho, dear that would be poor hospitality. He's our guests, so you should be the one to guid him around school."

Bulma was about to protest until her mothers bright ocean blue eyes began to burn with a fire spirit that was sending her a warning if she made another protest.

" Fine! I'll take, but it doesn't mean I have to converse with him."

Bulma down and scooted a few inches away from Vegeta. She grabbed a fork an took one bite of her omelet. The egg went down to her hallow stomache. It was then that she realize how hungry she was. Quickly, but neatly Bulma began to eat the food like she was a human vacuum. From the corner of her eye Bulma saw that vegeta was doing the same thing. Within minutes all of the breakfast items Bunny had prepare for the family was gone and inside the pits of the two saiyan teens.

" Oh dear god! I should have made more food if I known this wasn't going to be enough for the whole family!"

Bulma mumbled her apologies to her mother and grabbed her leather school bag.

" Lets go Vegeta or we are going to be late for school."

They walked to the high school in silence. Vegeta didn't know what to say to Bulma. He had to find more information on her. Everything he was told about her seemed all too false. The two exist out of the subway and that when Vegeta decided to too break the silence and the disturbing tension he felt between himself and Bulma.

" Isn't this a bet too slow to travel."

Bulma didn't give Vegeta a response. Growling Vegeta took a deep breath and took another shot to break the silence.

" Its much faster to fly than walking to you school."

Bulma trudded on silently trying to brush off Vegeta suggestion. Vegeta levitated next to her waiting for her to take to the air.

" Will what are you waiting for." shouted Vegeta becoming impatient.

Bulma looked down at her feet feeling a bit un comfortable under Vegeta intense gaze.

" …..fly." Bulma mumbled under her breath.

" What did you say?"

Bulma shifted her weight to her right foot taking another breath she mumbled " …..to fly."

" Would you stop mumbling and spit it out already!"

Bulma got right in Vegeta face. Her ocean blue eyes burning with a wild fire that made Vegeta catch his breath.

" I said I don't know how to fly!" Bulma shouted making both their ears ring from the sheer volume of her shrieking voice.

Vegeta double over with laughter. He was rolling over on the road laughing at Bulma. Bulma felt herself turn red with embarrassment.

" What kind of saiyan doesn't know how to fly?" Vegeta bellowed out.

Bulma kicked Vegeta, but it felt like a light tap to him. However it was enough for him to give her his attention.

" I don't even know if I'm a saiyan. So please don't say things like that in public. I'm suppose to Bulma Brief the human heiress of Capsule Corporation not the saiyan heiress."

Vegeta was standing beside Bulma and the two were walking side by side to the high school known for it saiyans students and their challenging academics. Vegeta broke the silence once again as he notice her swaying tail.

" You have a tail similar to a saiyan. If you don't want people thinking your one you should keep it wrapped around your waist like this."

Bulma watched as Vegeta tail quickly wrapped around his waist and hidden under his shirt as if it never existed. Bulma followed Vegeta simple instruction and watched it remain hidden under her own skirt.

" Its like it was never there." Bulma said with a small smile on her cherry red lips.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. " I will pass on as a human to invistigate how my people are doing here on Earth. I want to see if they are treated fairly and not abusing their power amongst you weak humans. I will also be scouting for potential canidates to participate planet Vegeta first human abroad program." explain Vegeta.

" Oh ok."

They entered the school yard filled with saiyan and human students. Bulma grabbed Vegeta hand to pull him through the crowd and too her group of friends who should be waiting at the usual hang out spot under the large oak tree. Vegeta felt and unknown electricity course through his hand and up his arm. He didn't want to let go of Bulma hand anytime soon. The were shoving people aside trying to get through and that when Bulma was met by the sight of Yamcha kissing Marron in front of Goku, Krillian, and Chichi.

" Whats going on here?"

Yamcha parted away from Marron quickly pushing her to the ground in the process.

" Babe! We didn't know you were coming to school today."

Bulma squeezed Vegeta hand gently trying to calm herself down. She could feel the tears burning her eyes.

" How could you not know? I called Goku and told him I was coming to school today."

Bulma turned to Goku and Chi-chi seeing the guilt clearly on their faces.

" Didn't you tell anyone I was coming to school today?"

Goku scratched the back on his head laughing nervously.

" I told chi-chi." Goku answer.

Bulma looked at Chi-chi for an explanation, but she gave none. Bulma wasn't really friends with Chi-chi. She was only civil with her because she Goku girlfriend and that was the only reason she was civil with her. Bulma sighed and turned to Yamacha once again, but before she could open her mother Vegeta who's hand she had been holding the whole time had tug her hand hard and pulled her into his chest. Bulma looked up at Vegeta with confusion. However Vegeta did not look down at her. Instead his sight was set on Yamcha and Bulma slutty double.

" We have a class to attend to Bulma. We don't need to waste our time with these weaklings."

" Um….ok" Bulma manage to respond.

Hand in hand the pair walked away from the group of teen Bulma once thought were her good friends.


	6. stay away from her

**Author note: Sorry it took me a while, but here the next chapter. Let me know is its bad or good and do not be afraid to give me your opinion of what is taking place in this chapter.**

**Chapter6**

There was one thing that Bulma seem to notice in each class they shared together. Woman are falling head over heels for Vegeta. Both human and saiyan. All the female teachers and female human students seem to be checking him out whenever he walked pass them. The female saiyans take one whiff of his masculine scent and they are chasing after him like a dog in heat. Vegeta had a hard grip on Bulma hand making them seem like a normal high school couple walking down the hall. Bulma wanted nothing to do with Vegeta, but he seemed so pushy and forceful not only that Bulma wasn't really strong enough to escape from Vegeta vise like grip on her hand. She could feel her circulation become cut off at her wrist. Her hand began to tingle with an odd numbing sensation. Bulma looked down at her hand and saw it was an unnatural purple.

" Vegeta let go of my hand! Your cutting off my blood circulation to it." Bulma was now becoming annoyed.

Vegeta took a side glance at their hands and saw that Bulma was right and not over exagrrating.

" Maybe if you weren't so weak your hand wouldn't be so purple." snapped Vegeta

" I'm trying my best not to be weak." Bulma mummble under breath, bt it did not go unnoticed by Vegeta.

However, before Vegeta could make a comment a loud shriek came from down the hall.

Bulma was annoyed by the whole thing as soon as a crowd of saiyan girls surrounded them trying to get a hold Vegeta; Bulma took the opportunity to escape through the crowd. It was a free period for Bulma so she decided to hangout in the art room and work on Junn blue prints. The art room had always been her favorite place to spend her free period and she always spent it alone without her friends or her boyfriend Yamacha. Bulma always liked it in the art room. Before, When she had no worries like becoming the president of Capsule Corporation after she graduates Bulma use to spend most of her time in the art room painting. Sighing in exhaustion from all the running Vegeta and herself went through she started going through her leather book bag. Bulma pulled out the blank blue sheet and the magazine picture Jun had given her so eagerly. Settling down in front of a canvas Bulma clipped it on the the hard surfaces. She rummage through her bag once again until she pulled out a black marker. She tapped the image of the young blonde hair model in the corner of the Blue print. She can guess why Junn probably want to look like this woman. She was beautiful in the eyes of many people and she is seen on the cover in most of the magazines her mother would bring home. Junn was her 18th project Bulma ever created on her own. Sometimes she would call the android 18 when ever she felt herself grow angry the android or whenever she took her anger out on the android. Bulma felt a ping of guilt swell in her chest. The android did so much for her and she made her life easier. Finishing the body structer Bulma rummage through her leather bag again until she pulled out a red color pencil. She used it to draw was she was going to put inside the android. She was going to allow Junn to keep her memories but Bulma want Jun to be more human like. She decided she going to create a microchip that would allow the android to develop her own personality. Inside the head of the new model Bulma drew out the new brain she was creating for Junn. It was a mass of unlimited energy contain by a small dome that sends single through out the body acting like a normal human brain. Bulma felt herself growing excited about new ways to improve Junn abilities. Maybe she can also have the android help her train by downloading different styles into her brain and fighting experience to make the android feel as if she had been fighting her whole life.

" So this is what you do with your free time?"

Bulma snapped around to meet the sad eyes of her now exboyfriend Yamacha. He was standing at the door way with a hurt look in his eyes. Bulma saw his eyes move to the blue print.

" What are you doing?" He simply asked

" I'm improving android 18. She told me she wanted to look like this." Bulma said nonchalantly like it was type of a normal request.

" Android 18?"

" Yeah, she an android I created years ago on my own without my father help. She's my greatest accomplishment so far. I'm just working on improving her mechanical structure. Maybe if I make her more human like I could consider her attending school with me to assist me." Bulma said now going back into deep thought.

" Your joking right?"

" No, I'm not joking Yamcha. I'm not the type that would joke." Bulma said more seriously.

" Isn't that a bit crazy?" Yamcha said now getting worried about Bulma mental state.

" What are you trying to say Yamcha?" Bulma growled.

She was barely her saiyan like canine teeth at him. Bulma could feel her tail puff up under her skirt in response to her anger towards Yamcha. Her ocean blue eyes began to burn with a fire kina fury.

" I'm just saying that kinda sounds like that crazy science kinda thing. Kinda like that american book Frankenstein." Yamcha stutter out. He was holding his hands up in defence. Bulma grabbed the callor of his school uniform and pulled him off his feet with unimaginable strength.

" You are no longer my boyfriend and you are not my friend. Question my methods again I promise next time you won't be able see through your eye lids and you'll have no teeth."

A clapping sound could be heard at the door way. Vegeta had been leaning against the door frame watching the whole seen like it was a special on television.

" Now that's what I call a woman." Vegeta teased ignoring the fact that Yamcha was standing beside them.

" I'm surprise you manage to lose the flock of women." Bulma scoffed.

Vegeta stepped close enough to Bulma the tip of their nose touched.

" Are you jealouse?" Vegeta asked huskly.

He took in her scent. She smelled like coconut and dead sea minareals. It was intoxicating. His eyes were open half way barely registering his surounding. Bulma swallowed hard. She was aware of the fact Vegeta is and probably be the most handsome man she ever laid her eyes on, but she would never imagin herself being with a saiyan.

" Ha! As if! Why don't you go back to that flock of women and leave me in peace!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma waist and pulled her close to him. Bulma dropped her pencil form the force. She felt her breath caught in her throat.

'What should I do?'

Bulma had never been in this type of situation. Even Yamcha did anything like this. She could feel knee grow weak and her weight suddenly grow heavy. Then every thing stop at the sound of Yamcha shrilling voice

" Let go of my girlfriend!"

Without looking at Yamcha; gently move face to the side revealing the drape of her neck. It looked so tempting just to mark her perfect skin with his mark. To claim her as his.

" She not taken, so that means she isn't yours now is she." Vegeta said with a sly smirk on his face.

Bulma could feel herself grow red in the face. She pushed him away shocking the two men.

" I'm not a piece of meat." Bulma shriek making the two men ears ring from the sheer volume of her voice.

Bulma grabbed her blue prints and rolled it up before placing it gently back into her leather bound bag.

" The next class is gym. Have one of the girls show you to the class." Bulma walked out out leaving Vegeta behind with Yamcha.

When Vegeta felt Bulma was gone a good distance he moved so fast it was like he was a blur. Vegeta had Yamcha on a choke hold against the wall. His feet three inches above the ground. Yamcha face change from an unnatural pale color to an unnatural blue. Yamcha was clawing at Vegeta wrist struggling to keep himself from blacking out. Vegeta canine teeth looked similar to a vampires teeth it frightened Yamcha to the core. Yamcha could feel himself pissing in his pants.

" If I ever see a stinking male human like yourself near the blue maiden again I swear to the saiyan goddess herself I will not histate to crush your throat with my bare hands. Got it!"

" Nnnn ugh!" Was the only response Yamcha could make.

Vegeta threw him aside disgusted by the foul stench that was now emending from his pissed cover slacks.

" Disgusting." Vegeta said wrinkling his now.

Vegeta made his leave hearing Yamcha crying in the art room alone. Vegeta knew in the near future he was going to have to deal with that human. He could feel his ki energy was above an average human meaning he had to be some sort of fighter. Vegeta growled in fustration. Mating seasons was near and he could feel it in his muscles. His hormone were pratically screaming at him, but Bulma was too young for mating. Vegeta mind began to ponder on Bulma. She was the strangest girl he had ever encounter. He loved her exotic color although he would never tell anyone this. However the strangest thing he found in Bulma was her scent. She smelled like a saiyan yet, she had human parents. It didn't make any since to him at all. It only meant he would have to continuo following the girl until mating season. Maybe before then he would get his answers.

Pushing the double doors of the gym Vegeta was met by the sight of Bulma and many other girls running around the gym from in very short shorts and really tight shirts. Vegeta moan in frustration.

'Could this day get in any worse.'

"Prince Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

Standing only a feet away was his betroth Lila. She had been stretching her muscle when she saw Vegeta walked into the gymnasium. Lila is suppose to be the most exotic, beautiful, and strongest female saiyan of their race. that was the only reason why Vegeta is betroth to her. Other than that he hated her. She was dumb, slutty, and she talked to much for his taste. Lila had long silky red hair than the regular spiky and rough due that every saiyan sported. Her eyes golden like the Earth sun yet dull and boring. Her lips are a soft pink that were always glisten with a light amount of gloss. She had pink rosy cheeks and bronze colored skin. She had no body fat and tight yet sleek muscles. Her tail is a soft golden brown that was soft to the touch. Vegeta knew that she allowed almost any guy to touch it and that what disgusted him most. Vegeta set his sight on Bulma who was running along side with the saiyan girls without a problem. Unlike Bulma she kept her tail hidden and out of reach. Moving to Vegeta like a sleek cat she wrapped her arms around his thick nick.

" Tell me my prince what brings you to Earth?"purred Lila

Vegeta pushed her away looking at her with disgust. He felt dirty just having her touch him with her finger tips.

" That is none of your concern Lila!" Vegeta spat.

Placing her hands on her hips Lila began to pout,"It is so my concern. Your my betroth Vegeta. I have to know what your doing to make sure you are being faithful."

Vegeta began to laugh, " Faithful? i should be asking you that."

" Hey! what is that suppose to mean?"

" It means I know about you spending most of your night here sleeping with different males."

This caught her by surprise, but before she could give Vegeta her explanation Bulma decided to cut without know what was going on. When she was running by the two pair Bulma cut herself off from the group so she could be standing beside Vegeta paning.

" Hey Vegeta, the guys are outside. The couch will give you your gym uniform you have to were." Bulma said though deep breath.

Without thinking Lila slapped Bulma across the face as hard as she could. Bulma face was turn. It shocked both Vegeta and Lila because if Bulma were a normal human she would be sent like through a wall with a broken neck and probably dead. This had confirm Vegeta theory. Bulma wasn't human. Lila shook herself out of shock and grabbed a fistful of Bulma hair.

" You have no right to refer to the prince like he is some commoner."

Bulma grabbed Lila wrist and twisted her arm around. Lila was on the ground with her back against Bulma. The closeness was uncomfortable. Lila could smell Bulma exoctic scent that drove Vegeta crazy. She smelled off coconut and dead sea minarels. Without any control Lila purred as if she were attracted to a male saiyan. She could feel herself growing wet and the contact with Bulma wasn't so uncomfortable anymore. In fact Lila was now secretly wishing their was more contact. Bulma face had a red hand print marked on her right cheek. The position she had Lila in was a denfece manuever she and her mother learned years ago just in case someone from a rival company ever decided to attacked them. Lila could feel Bulma's breath at the back of her neck. It sent chills down her spine to the tip of her tail. Vegeta was Lila tail brittsle. He set a questioning gaze on his betroth.

" Don't you ever lay a hand on me again you filthy monkey." growled Bulma.

Bulma threw the girl on the ground and turned her back to the two pair.

" The couch is waiting for you outside Vegeta."

as the crowd of women began to near Bulma merged with the group running along side no longer giving the pair her attention. Vegeta looked at Lila and she looked up at his with a deep flush look on her face. She looked as if she were in a daze.

" Whats wrong with you? You look as if you were near a male saiyan!" Vegeta yelled disgusted.

" It smelled like I was near a male saiyan." Lila admitted.

" What?"

Lila looked at Bulma with a deep blush on her cheeks and a long look in her gold eyes.

" She smelled like a male saiyan. Maybe she is a male saiyan pretending to be a girl." Lila thought with a dreamy look in her eyes.

That was when Vegeta finally notice something. Bulma was jogging a ahead of everyone, but the saiyan girls looked as if they were chasing Bulma with the same dreamy look in their eyes.

'What the hell is going on?'


	7. obsession

**Author note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of Christmas shopping to do. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter seven**

**obsession  
**

* * *

Vegeta stood in front of Bulma watching her chest rise and fall with her even breath. Bulma hair was sprawled out on her pillow and her right arm was draped over her face. Her left arm was hanging off the bed. Her legs were sprawled out tangled in the sheets. Her tail was peeking from under the sheets curling back and forth. He watch her sleep for ten minutes, but as the rising sun seep through the balcony window Vegeta was back to his senses. He was here for a reason.

' The blue hair girl is going to have my head for this.' Vegeta thought with a smirk.

Reaching for the sheets he pulled the blanket off of her revealing an unexpected sight. Bulma was wearing a pink night gown, but the night gown was scrunched up to the bottom of her belly. He was met with the sight of white panties with a teddy bear seating on the spot wear her women hood was at. He tail quickly wrapped around her waist as a defense, but Bulma was still sleeping away snoring very loudly. Blood dribble down his nose.

' Does this women have no sense of decency?'

Vegeta grabbed Bulma throwing her over his shoulder and flew out of the balcony window. He levitated high above the compound surprised by the largeness of the company. It was almost as big as his kingdom. At the center of the compound Vegeta found what he was searching for. The pool. Fly above it he released Bulma letting her fall. The free fall was enough to wake Bulma up. Her eyes began to flutter. The sound of the wind pushing against her and her limbs above her made her ocean blue eyes open wide in sheer horror. Flipping around to see the pool meet her head on.

" Vegeta!"

SPLASH

Bulma collide with the pool water. It felt like she had slammed into a brick wall. Her entire went numb. She didn't have time to tell Vegeta she didn't know how to swim.

' Oh Kami what am I going to do now?'

Bulma sank to the bottom of the pool staring face up at the blurry vision of Vegeta.

' My lungs are burning!'

Bulma lied helplessly at the bottom. Vegeta remained in the air waiting for her to swim to the surface. Bulma couldn't stand holding her breath anymore. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She finally opened her mouth and the air bubbles escaped. Water began to replace the mixing oxygen.

' I'm drowning!'

Vegeta dived into the pool as soon as he saw the air bubble reach the surface and popped.

' Stupid girl wants to die?'

Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms whom was still struggling for her life. Quickly with as much ki he could must Vegeta pulled out of the pool.

*cough* *cough* *cough*

Bulma spat what look to be a gallon of water on to Vegeta. He dropped her on the grass feeling disgusted.

" Ugh, show some manners."

Bulma glared up at Vegeta making him catch his breath. The sun was beating down on her making her wet hair glisten. Her wet night gown clung to her body. She looked absolutely beautiful. Vegeta could feel his crush for her grow. Blushing he gave her his back.

" Go dry off. I woke you up so we can begin your training. You have the potential of becoming one of the first Earthling to visit planet Vegeta." He mumbled under his breath.

Bulma brighten up no longer angry with Vegeta after hearing his reasoning for waking her up the way he did.

" Okay, Let me go change into something dry."

Bulma got on her knees trying to get herself up. Her buttock were exposed to Vegeta leaving nothing to the imagination.

" Girl you better hurry up now before I did another drastic thing to you." shouted Vegeta. His face was flushed. He tried to advert his eyes, but they were stuck on her buttocks.

" Geez Vegeta, I didn't know you were that impatient." Bulma huffed

She glared at him one final time before running to the main compound.

Bulma opened the back door ready to run upstairs to the fourth floor where her room is located, but she ran into android 18. The dark hair android was like a walking manqué

Her eyes looked like they were made from glass. She was sporting the usual maid outfit you would find on every house maid. She bowed to Bulma respectfully with a gentle smile that almost seem human.

" Good morning Bulma chan."

Bulma hesitate wondering if she should ignore the android and go straight up to her room.

" Hello 18."

The android grabbed Bulma palm. Tugging her her along. They were going to Bulma room together.

' 18 been acting strange. I wonder if there something wrong with her personality chip?'

The android had a creepy dark smile on her face. It sent chills down Bulma spine.

" Miss Brief why are you soak. You can catch a cold like that." The android said with disapproval.

Bulma looked down at her pink night gown. "Yeah it was a little wake up call from Vegeta."

18 frown, " The prince shouldn't be clowning around like that with you Miss Brief. He has a mission to search out the strongest Earthling and take them back to planet Vegeta. I think he is wasting his time."

Bulma brow furrowed. She pulled her hand from 18 oddly strong grasp. The android stood still with her back facing Bulma at the top of the steps.

" You better watch what you say to me 18. I might not do that upgrade you want so badly."

The android glared menacingly down at the ground.

' Soon I won't be bound to you miss brief.'

Bulma pushed android 18 out of the way. 18 hit the railing of the stair case. She gripped onto the railing and with one hard squeeze a crack began to travel up and down the railing. Android 18 turned around. Her long black hair whipped from the fast motion.

' She will pay for what she did to my twin brother.'

Vegeta patiently waited for Bulma in the training room she design herself. He couldn't see why this room was so special. It looked the same as the other training rooms. The interior was slightly different. Instead of concrete it was made with some type of metal that didn't look like it came from Earth. Vegeta tapped it with his knuckle. It made a high pitch clicking sound. Bulma came into the training from breaking Vegeta from his train of thoughts. He had to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. Bulma had her hair braided back. She wore a tight white T-shirt that had her name written across in large Bold letters. She wore very short green shorts. Allowing Vegeta a nice view of her long slender legs. She wore white boots with black tips that made Vegeta chuckle. The black tip boots are only worn by elite warriors and he knew Bulma had no fighting experience. Bulma got in a fighting stance she always seen Goku use. Vegeta eyebrow rose.

' Maybe she does know how to fight.' Vegeta thought with a smirk.

Vegeta took the demon style stance.

" Bulma Brief, code 0482. Eminence gravitational training 17." Bulma shouted.

" Gravitational field on. What is the desire gravitational pull." A chilling male voice asked.

Bulma look at Vegeta with a matching smirk. " 30 times planet Vegeta gravity." Bulma confirmed.

Vegeta could feel himself sink to the ground. Bulma went charging to him colliding her fist into his face. Every move she is about to make were all Goku moves. She had been watching him train for a very long time and mimicked each movement. Vegeta was sent flying into the far end.

"Whats wrong Vegeta? I thought you were here to train me?" Bulma teased.

Vegeta growled with frustration. Forgetting everything he felt for Bulma; Vegeta became the saiyan warrior he was. He was not going to allow an earthly to beat him. Standing up it took only a matter of minutes for Vegeta to get use to the gravitational force Bulma had set.

" Your going to regret that little earth girl." Vegeta said with full of malice.

Vegeta hand began to glow with a bright purple light. Bulma eyes buldge wide with fear.

" Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma voice quivered.

" Teaching you a lesson."

Vegeta shot the ki energy at her. Bulma could only do one thing she seen Goku do whenever he ki energy hit him. Bulma quickly spread her legs apart and crossed her arms together in front of her face. To Vegeta shock Bulma took the large ki energy head on.

'Why didn't she dodge it?'

The smell of human skin burning fill Vegeta nostrils. Bulma uncrossed her arms. She winced from the pain. Looking at her arm she saw her arms had a second degree burn from her wrist to her elbow.

' My perfect flawless skin!'

Bulma glared at Vegeta her teeth baring at him as she growled fiercly.

" I'm going to make you pay for that!"

Bulma ran as fast as she could. She through a right hook at Vegeta, but all she hit was an after image. Vegeta was behind Bulma . Before she could turn in time to land a blow Vegeta sent his below into her spine. Bulma eyes lost its shine. Vegeta had hit all of Bulma nerve endings. She lied on the ground unable to move. She could close her eyes or move even her own eyes. Bulma could close her mouth. Her limbs were useless as well. She couldn't even move her tail.

' What did Vegeta do to me?'

Vegeta peered down at Bulma. Checking her out. He lightly kicked her with his gold tip boots. The only sign that allow him to know she was still their and able to listen and see every thing he did was her even labor of breaths. He watched her chest rise and fall.

" You have no fighting experience at all. If you did you would have dodge the blast instead of meeting it head on." Vegeta said grabbing one of her burned arms.

He could still smell the freshly burn flesh.

" Your also way too low for combat." Vegeta pointed out.

' You fucking bastard what did you do to me.'

No matter how she willed it her body wouldn't respond to her mind. Vegeta flipped her around so her back was facing him. Grabbing her tail Vegeta completely forgot who he was. All that was on his mind was on the softness of Bulma blur fur tail. Vegeta sat down on the floor crossing his legs. He placed Bulma on his lap. Bulma mentally gasped.

' Is he hard?'

Vegeta pulled the green bows from Bulma hair releasing the aqua stress. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck letting her hair tickle his nose. Vegeta took in her scent driving his pelvic into her buttocks.

' Oh God I hope he doesn't rape me!' Bulma cried in her mind.

Vegeta stroke her hair. He grabbed Bulma tail and stroke the very tip with his thumb.

" I don't see a mate mark on your neck. That means your not taken yet. Mating season is coming soon and I think we are going to have a lot of fun together." Vegeta whispered huskily in her ear.

Bulma could feel her self shiver with pleasure with each stroke Vegeta made at the tip of her tail. Vegeta could feel the oozura inside him ready to burst.

" What have you done to me? I never wanted a woman as bad as I want you." Vegeta confessed.

Before he could make any contact with Bulma lips the door to the training room burst open. Vegeta tail wrapped itself around Bulma waist. He gave the intruder his back hiding Bulma from.

" Who the hell are you!"

18 walked into the training room. The gravitational pull ad automatically shut off when she opened the door.

" Let miss brief go." answered the mechanical voice

Vegeta levitated in the air ready to shoot a hole in the ceiling of the training room. To his shock the blast was absorbed. 18 smirked closing the door behind her.

" My twin brother isn't so easy to destroy. Miss brief has programmed him to with stand any type of ki blast."

' Saving Bulma well surely give me the body I deserve.'

" Brother! Left me up to the saiyan and the human."

A mass of energy appeared under the android feet. Slowly it lifted her up to the air like an elevator would.

" Give me miss brief before my brother sends an instant transmission to your planet alerting the King." the android threaten.

Vegeta scoffed at 18 threat. " Your not that fast."

18 unwavering smirk made Vegeta second guess himself. If what 18 said was true then that would mean his father would find out about his unhealthy obsession he had for the Earthling. He couldn't afford for his father to find out. Vegeta gazed down at Bulma who was staring blankly at him unable to show any type of emotion.

' If my father were to find out what occur here then he would force me back to planet Vegeta and wed someone he has chosen for me. This blue hair earthling would be up for grabs to any saiyan male suitor.' Vegeta thought grimly

Vegeta tossed Bulma to the android roughly. He was upset he was not able to get his way. 18 held onto Bulma like she was a newborn infant. She cradle her in her arms.

' Such an opportunity to take my revenge on you Bulma, but I could not deem this has a fair revenge with you in this state of condition.'

18 was led back to the ground. Before leaving the training room which held her twin brother mind.

" I will advise you prince Vegeta to keep your distance from miss brief. Especially since its mating season for your race. I think you father would find it rather disgusting if you were to take a mate outside your race."

18 exist the training room without allowing Vegeta to get a chance to respond. She would have to quickly take Bulma to the private med bay if she wanted Bulma back to normal. She needed her upgrade and it all depended on Bulma condition.


End file.
